Drive Shaft
lors d'un concert de Drive Shaft]] )]] est recherché, contient un lien vers charlieslost.com et le numéro 1-800-FIND-HIM]] Drive Shaft est le groupe de Charlie (auteur, compositeur, bassiste et, sur certains morceaux, guitariste) et de son grand frère Liam (figure de scène et chanteur). Il s'agit d'un groupe de 4 personnes dont les 2 autres membres n'ont jamais été présentés dans la série. Avant la séparation du groupe, Drive Shaft n'a produit qu'un seul titre : You All Everybody. Épisodes de référence * Le succès de Drive Shaft fut très court : après seulement 2 titres, ils furent réduit à faire de la promotion avec le titre You All Everybody en couverture de fond, allant même jusqu'à le réécrire sous le titre You All Every Butties pour un spot publicitaire considéré par Liam comme étant une bonne affaire ( ). * Kate dit les avoir entendu bien qu'elle n'ait pas reconnu Charlie. Ce dernier lui chante le refrain pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire ( ). * Locke avoue avoir été fan, préférant le titre Oil Change ( ). * Hurley est vu écoutant un disque de Drive Shaft provenant de la caisse des titres à 2$. Son ami, Johnny, les appelle les « Suck Shaft ». ( ). Membres * Charlie Pace : Basse, voix, parolier * Liam Pace : Voix, guitare * Roderick : Guitare * Membre anonyme de Drive Shaft : Batterie Discographie ''Drive Shaft'' * Disque d'or * You All Everybody était la piste 3. Introduit dans l'épisode quand Charlie fredonne le refrain. L'intégralité est révélée dans l'épisode , quand Charlie se rappelle d'un concert. * Une chanson sans titre est entendue dans l'épisode : *: Il existe une parodie de You All Everybody, You All Every Butties, pour les couches Butties''. . ''Oil Change'' * Ne semble pas avoir eu le même succès. Tournées * Firent la première partie d'un groupe nommé Meat Co. * La tournée America Tour. * Deuxième tournée en Finlande. * Charlie envisageait une tournée à Los Angeles, essayant de persuader son frère de revenir dans le groupe. Influence de Oasis Le groupe Drive Shaft dans LOST semble être très largement influencé par Oasis : * Les deux groupes ont un chanteur de tête nommé Liam. * Les deux groupes se sont formés à Manchester, Grande-Bretagne. * Il y a une ressemblance relationnelle entre les frères : Charlie et Liam ; Noel et Liam Gallagher. * Charlie chante en arrière-plan et est l'auteur principal, comme Noel Gallagher. * Les deux frères sont connus pour se chamailler sur qui chante les parties des chansons. * Liam parle de Charlie comme étant son « bébé frère », comme Noel Gallagher parle de Liam comme de « leur gosse » (expression de Manchester faisant référence au cadet de la famille). * Durant les premières années de Oasis, le groupe était connu pour leur consommation de drogue. * La façon de tenir le micro de Liam est similaire à celle de Liam Gallagher. * Le thème musical de You All Everybody est quasi identique à Rock And Roll Star de Oasis à leur débuts dans l'album Definitely Maybe. * L'acteur Dominic Monaghan avoue lui-même que Oasis a eu une influence spécifique sur Drive Shaft (Bonus du DVD de la saison 1, En coulisse avec Drive shaft). * Dans l'épisode 3x08, on peut entendre Charlie qui joue une des chansons les plus célèbres de Oasis, Wonderwall, qui est aussi re-jouée dans l'épisode 3x21 mais cette fois sans la présence de Desmond. Divers * Charlie écrivait une nouvelle chanson pour le prochain album, mais il ne l'a jamais fini, après que Liam soit parti refaire sa vie en Australie. Les paroles était : « Funny now, you finally see me standing here / Funny now, I'm crying in the rain / All alone, I try to be invincible / Together now we can be saved ». * You All Everybody peut être entendu en arrière-plan d'une soirée organisée par Sydney Bristow dans l'épisode 2 de la saison 4 de Alias (à la sixième minute), série produite par Bad Robot Productions et créée par J.J. Abrams. * Sur l'île, Charlie écrit la chanson Monster Eats The Pilot. . Voir aussi *''You All Everybody'' Liens Sites de fans non-officiels (en anglais) * Site Web de Drive Shaft * Blog de Drive Shaft de:Drive Shaft en:Drive Shaft es:Drive Shaft it:Drive Shaft pl:Drive Shaft pt:Drive Shaft ru:Drive Shaft Catégorie:Musique